Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -62\% \times -0.5 \times -0.4 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -62\% = -\dfrac{62}{100} = -\dfrac{5}{8} $ $ -0.5 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -0.4 = -\dfrac{4}{10} = -\dfrac{2}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{-5 \times -1 \times -2} {8 \times 2 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}} = -\dfrac{10}{80} = -\dfrac{1}{8} $